cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Bludgeon
Bludgeon is a CAW star currently signed to the Jeri-MAX CAW League. A former Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Champion, Bludgeon came to Jeri-MAX through the Jeri-MAX Eastern developmental system, where he quickly made a name for himself by decisively crushing anyone and everyone put in front of him. From local competitors to seasoned Jeri-MAX champions, nobody was able to defeat Bludgeon in a match until Grover Cleveland did at JeriMania the Third in 2014. Jeri-MAX CAW League (2012 - Jeri-MAX Eastern (2012-2013) Bludgeon made his debut on Jeri-MAX Eastern episode 10, the first of Season 3, where he made quick work of a local competitor. On Eastern episode 11, Bludgeon squashed yet another local competitor, but on episode 12 he had his first real challenge in the form of beloved Eastern regular, Slag. Bludgeon would go on to win that match and his victory over the leader of the Slag Hags earned him a shot at Evan O'Shea and the Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship, a match that he would ultimately win on Eastern episode 13, ending O'Shea's title reign 1 Jeri-Point short of a Roster Spot Challenge. Bludgeon's own path to a Roster Spot Challenge began on Eastern episode 14, where he defeated WWE Superstar Daniel Bryan in his first Light Heavyweight title defense. On the Jeri-MAX 50th Episode special, Bludgeon would answer the open challenge of Jason Narvy, easily defeating the Professor Doctor. Narvy would attempt to get revenge on the Mute Monster by handselecting Ryback as Bludgeon's next Light Heavyweight Championship challenger, but Bludgeon would once again get the better of Narvy, defeating the Big Guy and earning his 2nd Jeri-Point in the process. After his win over Ryback, Slag, the man who came the closest to defeating Bludgeon at that point, confronted Bludgeon in the ring, causing Don Bronchitis to book a championship match between the two on the following Eastern. With a Roster Spot Challenge at stake, Bludgeon was once again able to put away Slag, and vacated the Light Heavyweight Championship after earning his 3rd and final Jeri-Point. Due to Bludgeon's apparant inability to speak, his Roster Spot Challenge opponent was chosen for him in the form of the dangerous Elevensai. Elevensai put up a fight, but was no match for Bludgeon, who not only won the match but earned his way onto the Jeri-MAX main roster in the process. Intercontinental Champion (2013-2014) Bludgeon would make his official Jeri-MAX debut at Jeri-MAX Ooze, confronting the new Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Champion DreCon the Giant, who was claiming that no one in Jeri-MAX could stop him after he squashed Skippy Pearls and Alberto Del Rio to win the title. After DreCon successfully retained his title against Skippy on the following episode of WARP, Bludgeon would once again come out and confront the giant, seemingly looking for his own opportunity at the Intercontinental Championship. The title match between the two would be booked for the Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble event, but in the meantime Bludgeon would defeat Evan Redcourne on Episode 54, as well as The Artist Formerly Known as Winter Bradleys in an impromptu match set up by General Manager Claude Frollo at Jeri-MAX The Global Equality Bash. Leading up to the Spiral Rumble showdown, Bludgeon's winning ways would continue; the Mute Monster would go on to defeat Jurt Angle on Episode 55 during Open Fight Night after Jurt called Bludgeon out, hoping to be the first man to defeat him. On Episode 56, Bludgeon and Jurt teamed up in the main event and defeated their respective Spiral Rumble opponents, DreCon and World Heavyweight Champion King Matt Eichorn. At the Spiral Rumble event, in his toughest match to yet at that point, Bludgeon ultimately went on to defeat DreCon the Giant for the Intercontinental Championship; his first taste of gold on the main Jeri-MAX roster. He would then go on to successfully defend the title on Episode 57 in a squash against Anti-WWE Crusade leader Lucas Gomez, who was looking to recruit Bludgeon into the group due to their shared status as original CAWs rather than WWE imports. World Heavyweight Champion (2014) During this time, Frollo had ordered new Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Champion Aladdin Hassan into defending his title on every show in order to get the title off of him in the most painful way possible. With victories over El Jefe, Stevie Ray, and Chris Jericho, Aladdin seemingly could not be stopped and was threatening to injure and possibly murder any future opponent that Frollo put in his way. Left with no other alternative, and not wanting to just strip Aladdin of the title, Frollo desperately booked him in a title defense against Bludgeon at Jeri-MAX Horizon. Enraged at this news, Aladdin vowed to not only defeat, but kill Bludgeon in their match after being embarrassed by Bludgeon's new supporter, Lamarell McDaniel on episode 59. Bludgeon would team up with Lamarell later that night to defeat Aladdin Hassan and Edge in what would ultimately be Edge's last match in Jeri-MAX after Hassan critically injured him in an attempt to send a message to his Horizon opponent. After succesfully defending his Intercontinental Championship against Pacman Jones on Episode 60, Bludegon would go on to defeat Aladdin Hassan for the Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship at Horizon, making him a Double Champion and the first man to hold both titles simultaneously (though Bludgeon would subsequently vacate the Intercontinental Championship after the event). After the match was over, Aladdin attempted to make good on his promise to kill Bludgeon, but was stopped by Lamarell McDaniel, who then turned on Bludgeon by hitting him with a Lamarell Bomb, claiming that only he could be the one to end Bludgeon. Lamarell further explained his actions on Episode 61, by saying that he knows better than anyone that a winning streak can eclipse someone's entire career and that by defeating Bludgeon early into his career, he would be saving it. Lamarell would then defeat El Jefe to become the #1 Contender for Bludgeon's World title, setting up a championship match between the two at Jeri-MAX JeriMania the Third. Later that night, after Bludgeon defeated King Matt Eichorn, Lamarell would confront the Mute Monster in person, continuing to imply that he was doing Bludgeon's career a favor by ending his winning streak and taking the World Championship from him. Bludgeon would respond by hitting his JeriMania opponent with Death by Bludgeoning, indicating that he wasn't buying Lamarell's motives for turning on him. Origins Revealed & End of Streak (2014 - Bludgeon would go on to defeat Lamarell and keep his undefeated streak alive. After the match the newly revealed Lounge of Lizards, Johnny and Christian Coldblud, would assault Bludgeon. According to them, Bludgeon was a Lizard Person defector and had to be punished. Grover Cleveland would then consider cashing in his Money in the Jeri-Bank on a vulnerable Bludgeon, but ultimately decided to at that time. After Frollo sent he and Aladdin Hassan to purgatory to ensure Jeri-MAX's safety, Grover Cleveland would come out and officially cash the briefcase in as a way to make the show end on a more positive note. Weakened but, not too hurt, Bludgeon would come out and defend the title. In the end, it was The Man who came out victorious, ending Bludgeon's undefeated streak and taking the World title. After the match, Bludgeon would speak for the very first time, congratulating and thanking the new Champion. Finishers & Signature Moves Finishing Moves * Death by Bludgeoning ''(Inverted DDT) '''Signature Moves' * The Setup (Lifting Chokebomb) * Running DDT * Chokeslam * Big Boot Title History and Other Accomplishments *'Jeri-MAX' :* Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) :* Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) :* Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) :* Ranked #15 in the Jeri-MAX Top 20 (2012) 22-0-1 Undefeated Streak *01) def. Local Competitor Ep. 10 *02) def. Local Competitor Ep. 11 *03) def. Slag Ep. 12 *04) def. Evan O'Shea (Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship) Ep. 13 *05) def. Daniel Bryan (Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship) Ep. 14 *06) def. Jason Narvy 50 *07) def. Ryback (Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship) Ep. 15 *08) def. Slag (Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship) Ep. 16 *09) def. Elevensai (Roster Spot Challenge) ''Ep. 17 *10) '''def. Evan Redcourne' Ep. 54 VORTEX *11) def. ❄ The Global Equality Bash *12) def. Jurt Angle Ep. 55 WARP: Open Fight Night *13) Jurt Angle def. DreCon the Giant & King Matt Eichorn Ep. 56 VORTEX *14) def. DreCon the Giant (Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship) Spiral Rumble *15) def. Lucas Gomez (Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship) Ep. 57 WARP *16) [[Lamarell McDaniel]] def. Aladdin Hassan & Edge Ep. 59 WARP *17) def. Pacman Jones (Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship) Ep.60 VORTEX *18) def. Aladdin Hassan (Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship) Horizon *19) def. King Matt Eichorn Ep. 61 WARP *20) [[Skippy Pearls]] def. Ricky Halim & Malcolm Valentino 'Ep. 25 *21) [[Lamarell McDaniel]] '''def. Evan Redcourne & Sheamus 'Ep.63 WARP *22) ''{DOUBLE COUNT-OUT}'' [[Claude Frollo]] '''vs. Aladdin Hassan & Lamarell McDaniel *23) def. Lamarell McDaniel '(Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship'') JeriMania the Third Nicknames *"The Mute Monster"' (2013- Entrance Themes *'"Super Buu" by Bruce Faulconer (Jeri-MAX, Current)''' Trivia *Bludgeon's creation was inspired, at the time, by the rise of Ryback in WWE. This was subtly referenced on Eastern Episode 15 when Bludgeon would defeat Ryback himself. *Bludgeon's nickname "The Mute Monster" comes from the fact that Bludgeon has spoken very little in Jeri-MAX, and only 2 sentences at that. Category:Original Category:Jeri-Max